fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Devil Slayer Magic (Aru)
Holy Devil Slayer Magic (聖の滅悪魔法, Sei no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a subsection of the Slayer Magic line—specifically Devil Slayer Magic—that grants Michael the ability to use the element of holy light in order to kill demons in battle, earning him the occupation of Exorcist Mage (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi); a job that his parents once held. Description and the history of the Archdemon Helel.]]Whereas his father learned and mastered this Magic through a book that was written by an actual demon, Michael was bestowed Holy Devil Slayer Magic at a young age after a magical transfer—which was brought about when he touched his father's tombstone. Referred to by Archbishop Lazar as an "act of God" (不可抗力, Fukakōryoku), Michael was given the that his father once learned from—the "Tome of Lucifer" ( , Rushifā no Tome; Hebrew for "Tome of the Shining One", Japanese for "Ancient Book of the Morning Star"). With the determination to live up to fully represent himself as the legacy of his parents, Michael threw himself into a fierce training regiment as he focused on reaching a level of mastery in using Holy Devil Slayer Magic in order to be considered an actual threat when facing demons, like his father before him. More Coming Soon... Spells Basic Spells *'Holy Devil's Valiant Strike' (聖魔の洸撃, Shōma no Kōgeki): Holy Devil's Valiant Strike is a basic but deadly Holy Devil Slayer Magic spell, if one uses it correctly. To preform this spell, the user will hold his left arm out, gripping it with their right hand and pointing their palm at their chosen target. The user will then gather a great amount of light into the center of their palm. Once all of the light has been properly gathered up, it will all converge into the the form of a brilliant lustrous sphere that is around the size of a basketball. Once that step is complete, the user will force the orb to travel towards his target at incredible speeds, looking like a shooting star soaring through the air, especially at night. Upon making contact with the opponent, the orb will smash directly into them with incredible force, similar to that of a freight train—after this, the orb will explode in a burst of purifying light that will cause small blades of light to scatter and stab any nearby object or person, dealing incredible blunt and piercing damage in that order. The user is also able to use this spell in the form of a blast, sending out a wave of glimmering light. Upon contact, the blast will cause a great explosion to occur. The user can alter the properties of the spell to where it will have piercing properties, being able to pierce through Magical Barrier and the likes with ease. This spell is generally used by users of Holy Devil Slayer Magic that have gained their Magic via a Magic Transfer. *'Holy Devil's Light Sabre' (聖魔の正義の剣, Shōma no Seiginoken lit. Holy Devil's Sword of Justice): *'Holy Devil's Karmic Fist' (聖魔の業拳, Shōma no Gōken): *'Holy Devil's Virtue' (聖魔の善心, Shōma no Zenshin): Advance Spells Devil Slayer Secret Art (滅悪奥義, Metsuaku Ōgi): Devil Slayer Secret Arts are the strongest techniques of a Devil Slayer's arsenal, and the final thing that they learn from their Devil Slayer books. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, the user must uses them with extreme caution. *'Absolute Venus' (明星覇 (アブソリュート・ビーナス), Abusoryūto Bīnasu; Absolute Venus meaning Command of the Morning Star): Devil Synchronization Devil Synchronization (悪鬼同期, Akki Dōki), often shorten down to simply Devil Sync (鬼化内 (シンク・デビル), Debiru Shinku lit. Turn into the Devil Within), is the Devil Slayer Magic equivalent to Dragon Force, being the strongest form that a Devil Slayer can achieve within their lifetime, granting the user power that is comparable to that of an actual demon while at the same time being able to exorcise and purify all that have a demon factor within themselves. Upon accessing this form, Devil Slayer are referred to as Cambion (半面鬼 (キャンビーオン), Marian lit. Half-Demon) as they are no longer considered simply normal by their races standards, and instead are believed to be the fusion of an Etherious and whatever race they just so happen to be. In order to obtain Devil Synchronization, the user must read the final chapter within the Devil Slayer Book that they are learning in known as Shedim (内鬼を繰り出す (シェディム), Shedimu, Hebrew for "Demons" and Japanese for "Unleash the Inner Devil"). This chapter is only revealed to those that possess with enough Magical Power. By focusing their magic into the book, the user is able to reveal the chapter to their eyes and can read it. they will reveal the chapter and be able to access after they have read and mastered the previous chapters that lead up to it. This chapter teaches the user about how the Magical Barrier Particles, or simply anti-Eternano, that has modified their magic and has multiplied over the years. The user must learn to hone in on the very principle that modified their magic to be more demonic in nature. This process is done by stimulating the anti-Eternano with their magic, increasing the overall output. Due to the modification that is needed to utilize this Magic, these particles are now harmless therefore causing no damage to them. Naturally most Devil Slayer's when they use their Slayer Magic, rely on their magic to act as a vector that carries the particles within it and become akin to an untapped resource of power that resides within themself. They then proceed to hone and funnel the particles in a similar method to how they would utilize their magic, taking it into their Magic Origin and spreading it throughout the body. Devil Synchronization acts like a stimulant and flows through the body similar to adrenaline, heightening the user's abilities to levels that would allow them to reach the power capacity of an Etherious in their respective styles. As expected, Devil Synchronization amplifies the damage and potency of the user's spells as their spells are now extremely lethal to mages who have not adjusted to anti-etherano as they are poisoned, constantly getting weaker over the course of the fight—prolonged battles agaisnt this form can lead to heavy exposure and possible death. Outside of this new effect, the user of Devil Synchronization is now able to access more powerful spells, including the strongest spell within their specific Devil Slayer Magic known as the "Final Sabbath" (究極聖日, Kyūkyoku Seijitsu lit. last holy day). When exuded at its fullest, the magical power of the user becomes far more demonic in nature, surpassing the previous limitation that would have resided on their magic prior to learning the form. Beside magic amplification, the user's physical prowess is enhanced in every category with one attribute being significantly boosted over the other depending on their unique Devil Slayer Magic. As Anti-Etherano flows through the body in place of Magic, this speeds up the process of demonification. The user will begin to exhibit demonic traits, signifying that they are gradually losing their humanity within said transformation, making it more difficult to change back to their normal form. The greater the power that the user draws on, the faster the demonification process will proceed —this is often considered the price as for more power gained, more humanity is lost. Michael's Devil Synchronization is known as Lucifer (堕明星の済度 (ルシファー), Rushifā; Hebrew for "Bringer of Light" and Japanese for "Redemption of the Fallen Morning Star"), sharing the same name as the devil who originally wrote the book that Michael learned Holy Devil Slayer Magic from. After teaming up with Arashi Harukaze to defeat a powerful demon, Michael came to the conclusion that he needed to gain more strength, specifically learn more about what he could do with Devil Slayer Magic. As he looked through the Tome of Helel, he unconsciously focused his Magic into the book, revealing the final chapter to Michael. After reading through it and making sure he understood all the risk that came with achieving this form, Michael set out to attain this. After training for several months in Bosco, he was finally able to unlock his Devil Synchronization, making him one of the few Devil Slayers that is able to utilize this ability. During his battle with Father Antonio Vivaldi, Michael revealed this form after Father Antonio went through the process of transforming himself into a demon, or as he proclaimed the righteous monster of God, and proceeded to overwhelm Michael with his newfound abilities. Upon activating his Devil Synchronization, Michael's entire body is enveloped in holy light, blanketing his very being in divine energy. The holy energy forms a white and golden trench coat that has nine magatama markings around the collar and upper chest area, swirl designs in the stomach area, and various black lines on the torso and hans. His hair also becomes noticeably spiky with two distinctive pieces of hair that greatly resemble horns. When Father Antonio first saw Michael enter this form, he mistook him for an angel that came down to judge him for his sins—going as far as to state that he even resembled the first and strongest archangel. As expected, his physical prowess is augmented to newfound heights, especially his speed, as he was capable of matching and eventually overwhelm Father Antonio with mild difficulty in combat. Outside of the physical enhancements, Michael's magical abilities are amplified as well as his magical power is more demonic and larger in quantity, manifesting in the form of a angel with three pairs of radiant white wings and horns when exerted at maximum power. Not only that but Michael now has full access to his Devil Slayer Magic, no longer being restricted to the tattoo on his left hand—allowing him to preform spells that were previously out of his reach. With these newly acquired abilities, Michael is considered a force to be reckoned with while he is in this form. *'Wing Manifestation': *'Holy Devil's Harangue' (聖魔の獅子吼, Shōma no Shishiku): Trivia *Permission was given by Perchan to make this Magic. *Most of the spell names within this Devil Slayer Magic are inspired off of various Holy-classes in Dungeons and Dragons. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Holy Magic